


Touring Can Be Really Hard

by anime_music_ships



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_music_ships/pseuds/anime_music_ships
Summary: The Starish tour hasn't treated Syo very well, and of course Ai visits him in the hospital. They're so cute together; I love these boys.





	Touring Can Be Really Hard

Syo turned his head toward the door, which had opened quickly. “Ai,” he breathed, a weak smile forming on his lips.

Ai rushed over to the hospital bed and reached out to hug the blond, but hesitated. “Can I touch you?” he asked softly.

Syo nodded. “I’m fine now, just tired.”

The taller gently hugged the other male before gazing into Syo’s eyes. His own celeste eyes were full of worry. “How are you feeling?” he asked, already scanning Syo’s condition as he sat down on the chair that was next to the bed.

“Tired. Happy to finally see you again.”

“Your heart is stable but weaker than normal. You need to eat energy-rich foods and sleep.”

“I’m waiting for the nurse to bring me food.”

Ai only nodded and stared at his boyfriend.

“I missed you, so much.”

“Is that part of the reason you’re in here?”

“Maybe… the doctor said my heart acted up because of stress, overworking, and not enough sleep. Not seeing you for so long was one of the things stressing me out, so I guess it helped land me here.”

“Then I’m finishing the tour with you.”

“Will Shining let you do that?”

Ai nodded. “I’ll talk to him.”

Syo chuckled. “You always do have your ways with him.”

“Of course. But more importantly, I’ll also be looking after your schedule from now on.”

“How the hell are gonna get Shining to agree to that?”

“Don’t worry about that. Just know that you’ll be able to sleep better now and that you won’t be pushed so hard.”

“I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you,” Syo sighed as he closed his eyes.  
Ai blinked. “Syo.”

“Mm?”

“Look at me.”

The shorter opened his eyes to meet the taller’s, prompting Ai to continue.

“We take care of each other, remember? One person isn’t supposed to do all of any one thing. We do this together, all of it.”

Syo nodded before smiling again. “I love you.”

“And I love you.” Ai leaned down and placed a soft kiss to the other’s lips.

The blond’s smile widened. “Come lay with me. I need to snuggle my boy.”

Ai happily moved to lie next to Syo, resting his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “I’m going to snuggle you all night.”

Another chuckle passed Syo’s lips. “Good luck telling the nurses that.”

“Do you doubt my ability to persuade?” Ai asked with a small smile. “Don’t doubt me Syo.”

Syo ruffled the taller’s hair. “You’re perfect, you know that?”

“What’s really perfect is us together.”

“Hey now, don’t go making my heart skip beats,” Syo replied playfully.

Ai’s smile grew. “You already sound better.”

“That’s cause you’re here.”

“Then I guess I have to be with you always.” Ai’s tone was happy as well as relieved.

“Sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
